deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball/Item Collection Datasheet
Given as gifts by Zack or bought from the Accessory Shop or the Zack of All Trades, Zack Island contains a variety of items and accessories for the island's holidaying clients in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. Accessories Items Ayane - Favorite Bandanna Hitomi - Favorite Hair Band Leifang - Favorite Barrette Kasumi - Favorite Ribbon 1. Amethyst 30000 2. Aquamarine 30000 3. Army Knives 8500 4. Aromapot 2800 5. Balloons 2000 6. Black Compact 2500 7. Black Fan 3000 8. Blancmange 5000 9. Blue Conch 2000 10. Blue Fan 3000 11. Blue Guitar 16000 12. Blue Origami 2500 13. Blue Volleyball 5000 14. British Bread 700 15. Brown Guitar 16000 16. Cactus 1000 17. Camouflage Ball (Blue) 5000 18. Camouflage Ball (Green) 5000 19. Camouflage Ball (White) 5000 20. Candles 4000 21. Checked Cushion 3000 22. Cherry Pie 5000 23. Chinese Dessert 5000 24. Clover Brooch 4000 25. Collar 3500 26. Colorful Volleyball 5000 27. Crab 1000 28. Crystal Ball 10000 29. Cute Cushion 3000 30. Diamond 30000 31. DOA1 Demo 1997 N/A 32. DOA2 Realtime Demo 990217 N/A 33. DOA2 Realtime Demo 990909 N/A 34. DOA3 CF For Japan N/A 35. DOA3 CF For UK N/A 36. DOA3 CF For US N/A 37. DOA3 Opening Movie N/A 38. Dolphin Brooch 4000 39. Dolphin Clock 7000 40. Dolphin Sea World Ticket 2000 41. Doughnuts 700 42. Emerald 30000 43. Fan 3000 44. Flower Brooch 4000 45. Fluorescent Orange Ball 5000 46. Fountain Pen 1800 47. French Bread 700 48. Frying Pan 2000 49. Garnet 30000 50. Gold Compact 2500 51. Gold Revolver 8000 52. Gold Volleyball N/A 53. Grape Juice 600 54. Green Murex 1500 55. Green Soap 1500 56. Green Volleyball 5000 57. Guitar (Blue/Red) 16000 58. Guitar (Brown/White) 16000 59. Hand Glass 2000 60. Heart Brooch 4000 61. Hourglass 2500 62. Jewel Brooch 4000 63. Knife 7000 64. Kunais 10000 65. Lavender 750 66. Leather Steering Wheel 15000 67. Leopard Print Ball 5000 68. Light Green Volleyball 5000 69. Lily 650 70. Lobster 1000 71. Marrons Glaces 5000 72. Meat Bun 700 73. Microwave Oven 6000 74. Milk 600 75. Mineral Water 600 76. Music Box 3000 77. Nail Polish (Black) 5000 78. Nail Polish (Blue) 5000 79. Nail Polish (Green) 5000 80. Nail Polish (Pink) 5000 81. Nail Polish (Purple) 5000 82. Nail Polish (Red) 5000 83. Nail Polish (White) 5000 84. Nail Polish (Yellow) 5000 85. Nail Polish Remover 5000 86. NINJA GAIDEN Trailer N/A 87. Nunchaku 12500 88. Opal 30000 89. Orange Guitar 16000 90. Orange Juice 600 91. Orange Origami 2500 92. Orange Volleyball 5000 93. Panda Doll 8000 94. Pearl 30000 95. Pen And Ink 2000 96. Perfume 3000 97. Peridot 30000 98. Pineapple 900 99. Pink Feather Fan 2000 100. Pink Murex 2000 101. Pistol 8000 102. Pistol (Black) 8000 103. Polka-Dot Volleyball 5000 104. Prototype Xbox 24800 105. Purple Conch 1500 106. Purple Origami 2500 107. Purple Volleyball 5000 108. Recipe "Sanuki Udon" 10000 109. Recipe "Sashimi" 10000 110. Recipe "Shabu-Shabu" 10000 111. Recipe "Sukiyaki" 10000 112. Recipe "Sushi" 10000 113. Recipe "Tempura" 10000 114. Recipe "Yakisoba" 10000 115. Recipe "Yakitori" 10000 116. Red Fan 3000 117. Red Volleyball 5000 118. Ruby 30000 119. Sachertorte 5000 120. Salad 600 121. Sapphire 30000 122. Scholarly Book "Anti-Gravity" 20000 123. Scholarly Book "Clone" 20000 124. Scholarly Book "Cyborg" 20000 125. Scholarly Book "Time Machine" 20000 126. Scholarly Book "Warp" 20000 127. Shell Brooch 4000 128. Shurikens 10000 129. Silver Compact 2500 130. Silver Revolver 8000 131. Silver Set 16000 132. Silver Volleyball N/A 133. Sky Blue Feather Fan 2000 134. Sky Blue Shell 1500 135. Sports Drink 600 136. Star Brooch 4000 137. Stars And Stripes Ball 5000 138. Strawberries 700 139. Strawberry Juice 600 140. Strawberry Millefeuille 5000 141. Sub-Machine Gun 8000 142. Sunblock Lotion 1000 143. Suntan Lotion 1000 144. Swallowtail Brooch 4000 145. Tarot Cards 3000 146. Teddy Bear (Brown) 8000 147. Teddy Bear (Pink) 8000 148. Tomato 500 149. Tomato Juice 5000 150. Topaz 30000 151. Turquoise 30000 152. Ukelele 4000 153. Union Jack Ball 5000 154. Vegetable Juice 600 155. White Conch 1300 156. White Guitar 16000 157. White Origami 2500 158. White Shell 1300 159. White Soap 1500 160. White Volleyball 5000 161. Wood Steering Wheel 15000 162. Yellow And Blue Ball 5000 163. Yellow Compact 2500 164. Yellow Feather Fan 2000 165. Yellow Murex 1300 166. Yellow Shell 2000 167. Yellow Volleyball 5000 168. Zack's Autograph 10000 169. Zack's Figure 10000 170. Zebra Print Ball 5000 Trivia